This invention relates to fishing lures; and more particularly, to a spring loaded fish hook device which, when triggered by a fish seizing the lure, forcefully sets a pair of fish hooks in the fish""s mouth so the fish cannot get free of the lure.
It is known that a large number of fish which would otherwise be caught get away because the fish hook they snatch onto does not properly set and hook them. A fish may feel the hook when it takes the bait dangling from a lure and spit the hook out before being hooked. Or, the fisherman feels the fish on the line and tries to set the hook too quickly. In this instance, the fish usually gets the bait and escapes. One of the most exasperating experiences for a fishermen is to hook a fish, work it for an extended period of time, get the fish almost to the shore or boat where it can be netted or gaffed, and then, at the last instance, have the fish work free of the hook and get away. This frustration occurs regardless of whether the fisherman intends to keep the fish, or release it after it is caught.
The present invention employs a pair of fish hooks spring loaded to set the hooks in the fish""s mouth when it takes the bait. Such devices are known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,802,758, 5,050,332, 4,947,574, and 4,446,647. However, the device of the present invention incorporates a variety of features not taught by this prior art. For example, the hooks are encapsulated in a housing which prevents the lure from snagging on underwater plants through which the device is drawn. Importantly, the hooks are not released until the lure is well inside the fish""s mouth; and when released, are driven into the sides of the fish""s mouth with sufficient force that the fish cannot subsequently work free of them. This instant setting of the hooks does not give the fish time to react to their release and spit out the lure. The amount of force required to trigger release of the hooks is adjustable so the lure can be used with different size fish by making a simple adjustment to the device.
Among the several objects of the present invention is the provision of a spring loaded fishing hook device comprising a fishing lure. The lure includes a tubular housing in which are enclosed a pair of fishing hooks. The hook ends of the hooks are located in a forward end of the housing, and channels are formed in this end of the housing to guide the hooks when they are released by a fish seizing the lure. The other ends of the hooks are secured to a spring loaded plunger which is held in a hook retracted position by a trigger. The trigger is activated by the fish when it bites on the lure. When the trigger is operated, the plunger is released and the spring drives it forward through the housing. The hook ends of the hooks are driven into opposite sides of the fish""s mouth to set the hooks. Because the hooks are rapidly set, the fish has no time to react to spit out the lure. Also, the hooks are driven into the fish""s mouth with sufficient force they cannot now be dislodged by movements of the fish. The lure is a relatively low cost device, which readily attaches onto a fishing line. The trigger mechanism is readily adjustable so the lure can be used with both small and large fish. Importantly, the lure has no exposed hooks so a fish will not feel them until they are released when the fish activates the trigger by taking bait on the lure. Further, once the hooks are set, they are locked in their extended position by the trigger and the tension of the main spring and can be retracted only after the trigger is released. Resetting the hooks after they are removed from a fish""s mouth is easily accomplished and a tool is provided with the lure to aid the fisherman in priming the lure before casting it into the water. Also, the fish cannot swallow the hooks. The hooks, when released, reach a spread, from tip to tip, from 2xe2x80x3 to 3xe2x80x3 depending upon the size of the hook. Rather, they remain in its mouth thus making it easier for the fisherman to remove them. This also reduces the amount of harm done to the fish so if the fisherman is a xe2x80x9ccatch and releasexe2x80x9d sportsman, the fish""s chances of survival after release are increased.
Various embodiments of the lure are disclosed, including a double ended lure. Other objects and features of the invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.